


The Operator

by anonymousorly



Series: Connections are more than accurate passes [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Juventus Turin, M/M, Off-Season, Transfer Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: Leo calls Neymar not 24 hours following the transfer of one Cristiano Ronaldo. Paulo knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would drop by for a visit.





	The Operator

Leo calls him not 24 hours following the transfer announcement of one Cristiano Ronaldo. “You gotta be the one to tell him.” He continues before Neymar can even ask. “I can't yet face him…and if I could, I don't think he'd receive the message.”

Neymar swings his legs over the side of the bed, back turned to a sleeping naked Dani as he sits up. “Have…you and Cris…?”

“I've tried. Silence.” He shakes his head to himself. “Handle this for me…for us, please do whatever you can to get through to Paulo.”

Neymar exhales, “You owe me, love,” and wiggles into his briefs.

“Put it on my tab.”

***

Paulo knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would drop by for a visit.

“Enjoying your holiday?” he offers as small talk, placing a glass of ice water on the coaster in front of Neymar.

Neymar can't stop staring at his silver hair, asks bluntly, “Why?” and Paulo knows his own question went unheard.

“Why not.” He grins, hand gliding forward over his head. “Wanted to see what the fuss about lighter hair was.”

Neymar taps his knees as way of refraining himself from reaching out and brushing the shiny strands. Too easy it is to get distracted by anything about Paulo; look at his eyes or lips or anything too long and thoughts u-turn away from rationality. As soon as the reason for his visit begins drifting, he consciously grasps onto it, which is easier when he has Leo’s restored connection keeping grip with him. 

“We,” Neymar starts, referring also to Leo though the man physically isn't there, “need to tell you about Cristiano.”

Paulo saw this coming the moment the news broke. “You don't need to tell me anything. I'm truly, in every sense of the word, not a concern to either of you anymore.”

 _Naive idiot._ He thought Paulo understood what _this_ all meant; what connections meant. He matters to Leo and himself. “Celo told me he's quite…can get rough sometimes– aggressive. Ramos would show up limping with these dark bruises–”

“That's not my concern, nor is it yours, or theirs any longer.”

He rolls his eyes. “Look, Leo's been lax with you–”

“How would you know?”

Neymar’s smirk is his answer, though only briefly. “He was cautious connecting with you as it was, why wouldn't he?” He clears his throat. “But Cris _will_ push you around…and there won't be restraint…from him _or_ anyone else for you.”

Paulo frowns, his mind refreshing like a web browser on how Gigi won't be there with him…he'll be with Neymar, in Paris, another league. Sadness hits him like the day he heard about the news because he wasn't ready to let go of the relationship with Gigi. They were just getting started, he felt, on developing something special that benefited them both; Gigi’s experience served as a lesson for Paulo and a refresher for himself. It was all gone…so was Gigi…then again, so was Leo…

Leo had deserted him and not uttered a word to him since.

He lifts his chin. “Noted.”

Neymar doesn't trust that. “We mean it, be careful with him.”

He scoffs and instantly replies, “Only as careful as you two were at Barca.”

But Neymar is frustrated now and he tackles Paulo, full on lunges like a wolf attacking prey yet keeps a loose enough grip around Paulo’s throat as they tumble to the floor. He needs him to understand, needs him to comprehend what's _actually_ going on, that they both connect with Leo thus connect with each other. They're – the three of them – connected and it fucking matters. With a strong influence like Cris in the picture suddenly, their connections matter even more for any of them to have success: Paulo straying from Leo would ultimately affect Neymar also.

A tangled web indeed.

Paulo is fearful initially, but more shocked than threatened. “N-Ney–”

“You don't call me that.” The blue eyes literally droop and goddamnit this fucking kid. “I…don't care how…” He inhales slowly, Leo's voice bouncing in his ears and calming his fuse, recites, “I'm here to warn you that…there’s potential consequences if…if…”

He pauses, finding himself unable to say it aloud, and Paulo gently bites his lower lip, asks, “If what? What consequences? What are you on about?”

Leo pushes Neymar to stay focused but it's wasted, Neymar abdicating with Paulo’s tongue in his mouth. “We're connected,” he manages minutes later, “and, whether you realize or not, it most certainly fucking concerns you.”


End file.
